The compounds of formula I according to the present invention display useful pharmacological properties. In particular, they inhibit protein kinase C, a calcium- and phospholipid-dependent key enzyme, which plays a decisive part in the intracellular signal chain transduction (Y. Nishizuka, Science, 233, 305-312/1986) and is closely linked with the regulation of contractile, secretory and proliferative processes.